


Wake up

by NovaWynn



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Norman and Ethan are living together at this point, Shaun lives, and married!!!, resignation ending for Norman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: Norman's reflecting while watching his husband sleep.





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reupload from my pseud Jethan-shipping-trash. I wanted to have all my works under one Pseud and i couldnt'figure out how to do it but to delete my other pseuds. 
> 
> Just something a little fluffy.
> 
> Part of this is inspired by the opening sequence of the game where the player first takes control of Ethan Mars.
> 
> Thanks to Pan and Jenn on Tumblr for proofreading this for me.

Currently, Norman’s life was pretty fucking amazing. He didn’t think it could get any better. For the first time in years, his life was comfortable. No traveling all across America, no crappy motel rooms, no more Triptocaine addiction. Had he known what kind of impact resigning from the FBI would have on his life, he would’ve done it a lot sooner.

He reached up to rub at his eyes, letting out a soft sigh as he glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. His hand reached out, slapping down on the plastic button to turn it off. No need for it anymore; after all, he was already wide awake. He could see sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains; the dust particles floating around in meaningless patterns. Thank god for the summer; even if the heat was sometimes stifling. He let out a slow breath. Rolling onto his other side, he turned away from the bright sun. It was too early for it to be so bright. It cast a bright strip of light onto the carpet, which was starting to creep its way onto the bed.

Rolling over meant he could now stare at his husband. A smile appeared on his face as he stared at Ethan. His husband was still fast asleep. Thankfully, his sleep had been without nightmares. This was probably the first time it had happened since the Origami Killer. Thank fuck for that.The one thing Norman never understood was the way Ethan always seemed to wake up lying on his stomach with his arm hanging off the bed. He just didn’t seem to have the capability to figure out why Ethan did this. Even with his qualifications he wasn’t able to figure out.

While it wasn’t really an important detail in his life, it was still something which made him curious. But then, there were a lot of small interesting details about Ethan Mars. Letting his eyes roam across his husband’s body, they came to rest on his pinky finger. Norman’s stomach clenched as a pang of guilt shot through him. If only he’d known before what was going on… If only he’d known the Origami Killer was using the fathers of the victims for his sick game…

If only…

Ethan had reassured him time and time again it wasn’t his fault he hadn’t been able to solve the case, but Norman still felt the guilt. He hadn’t done his job right; he hadn’t made the connection between the fathers and sons. He’d failed to make a lot of connections… A lot of families had suffered because of his failure.

The only good thing about this though? Ethan’s scar on his pinky finger had healed up nicely. It had taken quite a while, but finally the scar was looking like the rest of Ethan’s skin. Ethan had undergone some minor cosmetic surgery to clean up the scar, after all… Cutting off your own finger and cauterizing it with a hot iron bar didn’t leave a good looking scar. It wasn’t something Norman had minded, regardless of what Ethan looked like he’d still love him. The main reason for the surgery was Shaun. Ethan had decided on the surgery so Shaun didn’t feel bad each time he saw the scar.

The thing was though; Norman knew Shaun did feel bad. The boy didn’t talk about it often, but it wasn’t hard to miss. Knowing what to look for made it easy for Norman to see the little subtle looks Shaun would give his father when he thought he wasn’t looking. It was worse whenever the boy caught sight of Ethan’s finger. His eyes would cloud over with a look of pain and guilt. Norman’s heart broke a little more each time he caught sight of that look.

He resisted the urge to touch the scar, his hand curling into a fist. Ethan didn’t need to be reminded of the past. Not with the future looking so bright. The past would forever haunt him anyway, he didn’t need extra reminders. Instead, he lifted himself up on his elbow, leaning over his husband. His hand came up to trail through Ethan’s hair while his lips pressed against his shoulder. His other arm came to rest on his waist, cuddling against his husband’s side. “Ethan,” he said softly. “Wake up, darlin’.”

At the sound of Norman’s voice, Ethan stirred. He let out a soft groan, curling into himself, his face burying into the pillow. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled, his voice muffled by the fabric.

Norman smiled, kissing Ethan’s shoulder again. “C’mon, wake up,” he coaxed. “Shaun’s gonna wake soon and we got a lot to do.” Well, most of the preparations for the boy’s 12th birthday had been done the previous night but there was still one or two things left to be done.

Ethan let out another groan, sighing as he lifted his head from the pillow, turning to look at Norman. Mentioning Shaun always worked to get him to wake up. “I thought everything was done,” he commented.  
“Almost,” Norman replied. “Just gotta fix Shaun’s breakfast before he wakes up and wrap his present.” He leaned over to kiss his husband’s cheek. “I’ll make breakfast, you wrap the present.” He pulled away from Ethan, swinging his legs out of bed. He ran a hand through his hair, lifting his arms to stretch. Just when he was about to stand up, Ethan caught hold of his wrist, pulling him back onto the bed.

“I think you can spare a few more minutes,” Ethan commented with a grin. He leaned over Norman, making use of the moment’s confusion to be able to press his lips against his husband’s. His arms wrapped around the – only slightly – shorter man, pulling him flush against his chest. He could feel Norman melting against his chest, a small sigh leaving his lips. This is the way life is meant to be, being with the one person you love and being able to wake up beside them every single day of the week.

Each time they kissed, Norman’s brain seemed to short circuit. The only thing he could think about was Ethan and how much he loved him, even if it had taken a very long for him to come to terms with the way he felt. His arms came up to wind around Ethan’s shoulders, holding on tightly to him. His hand started trailing down his husband’s spine, his touches feather light as he felt Ethan’s hand stroking at his side. Maybe this wasn’t the best moment to do this, but when it came to Ethan? Norman was never able to refuse him anything.

With the way the two men were wrapped up in each other, lost in kisses and touches, neither of them heard the door opening. Neither of them knew someone was entering until they heard a child’s voice crying out.

“EW!!!! Dads, gross!” Shaun exclaimed as he stared at his two dads. While this was a scene he’d gotten more than used too, he still loved teasing them about it. Then again, finding them in this position was a rarity; which he wanted to keep that way. He reached up to cover his eyes, peeking through his fingers at the pair of them with a wide grin. "No kissing in front of the kid!"

Ethan and Norman broke apart, both of them turning to glance at Shaun. They just watched him for a few seconds, before exchanging looks. Norman raised an eyebrow at Ethan, seeing the grin spreading out over his husband’s face. That grin alone told Norman all he needed to know about what would happen in the next second. As soon as Ethan moved, Norman reacted, reaching out to grab hold of him crashing their lips together.

"Dads!" Shaun exclaimed again in mock disgust. This time, he lowered his hand, rushing over to the bed. He jumped up onto it, throwing himself at the two men. He wriggled between them, trying to get them to stop kissing.

Ethan drew away, rolling over onto his back, grabbing hold of his son. He hugged the boy tightly, kissing his hair. "Happy birthday, son," he said, rubbing his back. He held him tightly, finding it hard to believe Shaun was nearly a teenager already. Time seems to fly by when life is good and you are happy.

Norman reached out, ruffling Shaun’s hair with a grin. "Happy birthday, kiddo." He swung his legs out of bed, getting up and picking up one of Ethan’s t-shirts. "I’m gonna see about breakfast. Anythin’ special you want, kiddo?" He tugged the t-shirt over his head.

Shaun was still resting on his father’s chest, hugging each other tightly. He turned his head to Norman. "Can I have chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Anythin’ for the birthday boy. I’ll call ya when it’s ready." He leaned over Ethan, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Shaun pulled a face; did they have to keep kissing all the time?! Not that he minded it as much, though. Norman made his dad really happy; he couldn’t be more grateful. His dad deserved to be happy after everything. Despite that, he still loved teasing his dads. He reached out to push Norman away from his dad. "No kissing! You’ll scar me for life!" Though even as he said this, he was grinning widely as both adults started laughing.

"Just you wait until you fall in love, son," Ethan stated. "You’ll understand why we kiss all the time then."

Norman gave a nod in agreement. "And when ya do? We’re gonna tell you to stop kissing all the time." He ruffled Shaun’s hair. With that, he left the bedroom. Heading downstairs, he heard the sound of the TV turning on and the sound of his husband’s and son’s laughter.

There wasn’t a sound more beautiful in the entire world.


End file.
